La extraña invitación
by Marigabi
Summary: Tal vez fue la extraña invitación del idiota de Prusia lo que alerto a Hungría de que algo insólito pasaba o simplemente el hecho de que Gilbert nunca le invitaba a ningún sitio, pero ciertamente Elizabeta sospecho desde un principio que algo pasaría.


Este fic surgió después de verme (por segunda vez Hetalia the beautiful world) esta inspirado en dos momentos como iba a decir antes el sumary (cambio de ultimo momento): cuando Austria y Turquía dicen que (Alemania y Prusia) no pueden ser mas diferente e iguales y en otro del que se darán cuenta cuando lean xD

* * *

**La extraña invitación**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Para la marimacha._

_Mi awesome persona te espera en el restaurant que esta a las afueras de la ciudad. A las 8. ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerme esperar!_

_El awesome Gilbert._

…

Tal vez fue la extraña invitación del idiota de Prusia lo que alerto a Hungría de que algo insólito pasaba o simplemente el hecho de que Gilbert nunca le invitaba a ningún sitio, pero ciertamente Elizabeta sospecho desde un principio que algo pasaría.

Aunque Hungría preferiría un millón de veces quedarse en casa tomando chocolate caliente frente a la chimenea, la dichosa invitación le había causado curiosidad, ahora tendría que ir al restaurant para averiguar qué pasaba (_estúpido y para nada awesome Prusia_, pensó).

A las 8 en punto Hungría salió de su casa, a pesar de que se suponía de que ya debería estar allá, ella no le daría el gusto de cumplir con todo lo que el estúpido Prusia quisiera, tenia suerte de que hubiera decidido ir. Fue a las 8 y 40 cuando llego y lo encontró en la mesa del fondo, medio borracho y murmurando insultos hacia ella.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¿Cuántas cervezas bebiste? —le pregunto cuándo se sentó en la mesa.

—Tal vez diez… o quince… o tal vez más— respondió riendo.

Hungría suspiro y le miro seriamente.

—Bien ¿para qué me llamaste?

—No, no, no ¡Como te atreves a dejar plantado al awensome yo! Y después de que tarde tanto en planearlo, pero claro si fuera el señorito podrido tú…

—Ya, ya comprendo, lo siento, lo siento— decidió pararlo antes de que se extendiera más.

El mesonero pasó por su mesa y amablemente les dio el menú, fue entonces cuando Prusia volvió a hablar:

—Te traje estas Elizabeta— le dijo un sonrojado Gilbert mientras le entregaba un ramo de tulipanes.

—Gra…Gracias— respondió sorprendida.

El mesonero los miro con una expresión que decía "_que bella pareja_" o "_que dulce es el amor juvenil_" y avergonzada Elizabeta intento aclarar la situación:

—No… esto no es… él no… ¡Prusia ayúdame!—exigió Hungría.

—También mande a hacer este anillo con forma de tulipán—prosiguió él mientras le extendía una cajita de terciopelo rojo con el susodicho anillo en ella.

Ahora no solo era el mesonero sino todo el restaurant los miraban con expresión alegre y soñadora, Hungría nerviosa intentaba hacerse entender cuando de repente Prusia se mueve tan rápido hacia donde esta, que no puede evitar pensar que va a atacarla; sin embargo antes de darse cuenta se encuentra entre los brazos de Gilbert quien la abraza fuertemente.

Antes de poder reaccionar Gilbert se acerca a ella y le roba un bezo fugaz y corto, muy corto para su gusto, piensa ella y se sorprende al darse cuenta de que lo que acaba de pensar.

Voltea a ver a Gilbert, él está completamente rojo, incluso puede llegar a ser comparado con un tomate, pareciera que esta a punto de estallar a Hungría cree ver humo salir de sus orejas, preocupada le comienza a llamar agitándolo.

—¡Prusia!¡Prusia!¡Responde Gilbert!

Fue entonces cuando Elizabeta recordó de pronto el contenido de un libro que había leído tiempo atrás al visitar a Austria y una conversación con Italia sobre el extraño comportamiento de Alemania en un restaurant, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que iba la cosa. Ahora no es solo Prusia, también Hungría estaba sonrojada a más no poder.

Y mientras una sonrojada Elizabeta se debatía entre estallar en risas o golpearlo, no pudo evitar pensar que Austria y Turquía tenían razón, no podían existir un par de hermanos tan diferentes y a la vez iguales.

Los dos eran un par de idiotas.

* * *

Se dieron cuenta de cual era la segunda no? xD

Si a alguien quieres hacer feliz, deja tu comentario aquí.


End file.
